Gloria
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Taiora' ¿Para ti que es la Gloria? ¿A que sabe la gloria? Taichi nos responde esas preguntas... Fic dedicado a mi amiga SoraChofis


Holas! Wow, ojala me dejen muchos reviews con este fic porque es uno de los únicos en los que realmente soy sincera, es un Taiora, correspondido (ya era hora) y me encanto, ojala a ustedes también les guste, va para una amiga mía: **soramchofis** que me dedico un fic hace poco y me encaoto, bueoo, te regreso la dedicatoria…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gloria**

El estadio de fut bol de la secundaria elemental de Odiaba, completamente lleno a reventar, un joven, de alborotada cabellera castaña, parado justo frente a la portería, deteniendo el balón bajo su pie derecho, listo para ejecutar un penal.

-_usted puede capitán Yagami_- gritaban ilusionados sus compañeros de equipo, esbozo una sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo.

---------

-¡excelente partido!- exclamo un joven de cabellera entre violeta y marrón tan alborotada como la de Taichi.- ¡todo gracias a usted capitán!- grito nuevamente, el resto de los compañeros de equipo exclamaron un _''es verdad'' _mientras miraban con orgullo a su capitán.

-ya, ya, le van a aumentar el ego con sus alabanzas a su Dios Yagami.- dijo con burla un rubio, mejor amigo del Yagami.

-lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que lo tenga mas elevado que tu Yamato.- contesto con una sonrisa.

-capitán Taichi- este volteo a donde le llamaban- ¿a que sabe su Gloria?

-¿Gloria?

-si, prácticamente, por usted ganamos el partido, la gloria es suya, ¿Cómo se siente?- el castaño pensó por unos segundos.

-pues… a esto no se si le pueda llamar gloria, pero definitivamente, ya la he experimentado.- volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa de picardía, este le miro con fastidio pero se rindió a sonreír.

---------

_-yo la amo._

_-¿Cómo es posible que me lo digas ahora? Después de tanto tiempo que se supone que me estaban animando a declarármele._

_-Yamato- tomo a su amigo por los hombros.- yo la amo, y es lo único que importa, mas no quiero perder tu amistad… te propongo algo…_

---------

-la gloria…- soltó un suspiro.

-por favor no te pongas dramático, solo dilo y ya- exclamo furioso Yamato, era lo único que había dicho Taichi durante mas de 10 minutos.

-como gustes…

---------

_-Sora… ¿Cómo estas?- sus mejillas estaban carmín, mas podían pasar desapercibidas por la agitación._

_-muy bien capitán- respondió con una sonrisa y abrazo a su mejor amigo.- muchas felicidades por tu victoria._

_-prácticamente… te la debo a ti.- la pelirroja se iba a separar, pero la abrazo con mas fuerza.- si no fuera por ti, no tendría fuerzas para seguir viviendo.- sintió como la pelirroja se estremecía en sus brazos._

_-¿Qué dices con eso?- su voz denotaba nerviosismo._

_-que te amo- ahora si que no pudo evitar que su amiga se zafara de sus brazos.- mas… no soy el único- le dedico una sonrisa tonta para calmar la tensión que se formaba en el ambiente._

_-ÿCómo me dices eso Taichi?_

_-¿Qué te amo? ¿no crees que ya era hora que yo te lo dijera y que no lo averiguaras tu por mis indirectas tontas?- Takenouchi igualo el tono de sus mejillas que al de sus ojos._

_-pero…_

_-antes… te quiero decir, que Yamato también te ama.- Sora se sorprendió aun mas.- te quiero preguntar algo…_

_-¿Q-ué?- pregunto con voz temblorosa…_

---------

-la gloria es hermosa… como el cielo, como el atardecer… como el amor.

-¿la gloria tan hermosa como el amor?

-shhh Daisuke, harás que se le vaya la inspiración al baka de tu capitán.- Taichi volvió a sonreír.

---------

_-¿Yamato?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida al encontrar al susodicho esperándole en la puerta de su casa._

_-Sora, que bueno que llegas… te estuve esperando, tengo algo que decirte._

_-¿Qué es?- y le sonrió, el rubio se sonrojo ante tal sonrisa._

_-yo… yo te…_

_-Taichi me lo dijo- corto seria_

_-¿te dijo sobre…?_

_-si, y ya le di una respuesta._

_-entonces… ¿a quien escogiste?- Sora levanto la mirada y le dedico una gran sonrisa, Yamato sonrió de igual modo y corrió a abrazarla, esta se acerco a su oído y le susurro:_

_-que bueno que sigo siendo tu amiga…_

---------

-¿Taichi? ¿no dijiste que llegarías temprano a tu casa?- pregunto Takenuchi apenas entro a la habitación.

-oops, tienes razón, mama ha de querer matarme.- la pelirroja sonrió, luego volteo a ver a cierto rubio, este le sonrió sin ningún rencor.

-¿te llevo a tu casa?

-gracias- beso fugazmente los labios de su ahora novio.

-eso amigos míos- exclamo mirando a su equipo- a eso sabe la Gloria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Wow, hace cuanto que no publicaba o actualizaba algo? Da igual, con esto anuncio que vuelvo, esperen prontas actualizaciones de mis otros fics, y uno que otro one-shot nuevo, **sora-chofis**, amiga-tocaya espero que te haya gustado.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
